Get Some Sleep Franken
by ninjagirl91
Summary: Just a quick dabble, showing the inner workings of Stein and Marie's home life. Marie has to keep an eye on her meister or he'll just work himself to death.


I do not own soul eater

Get some sleep Franken

If there was one thing that Dr. Franken Stein could say, was that he rarely broke promises to people, unless it was to his partner Marie... Not that she asked much of him either, eat two meals a day, and get a full night of sleep once a week. The death-scythe had made a promise to keep him healthy. She seemed to think him over working himself brought on the madness. Every time he promised her something happened. This week was a wonderful example. He had a break thought on a project that hadn't been going any where. The breakthrough happened on Sunday night, so naturally, Stein when to school rather tired. He went though the day drinking four cups of coffee at work, which thinking about wasn't that much.

He was grading his second years tests. They where all doing very well. The grades pulled at the corners at his lips, it was almost a smile, most people thought he made his tests too hard, but is was very satisfying to see that everyone was following along at the same pace. He yawed, thirteen more to go. He rolled his neck trying crack it. He heard the door creek open and spun around to find Marie. He eyes looked her up and down. She was tall and blonde. She had an eye-patch over her left eye. In her slender arms where groceries, she preferred to buy fresh food every night, rather then buying too much in one go. He stood and took one of the bags from her.

"Thank you, Franken, I hope I'm not irrupting." That was his Marie, she was a much better partner then Spirit in this way she wasn't over controlling. Spirit would try to cut all of the experiments off, it would be easier for Stein to quick smoking, then to give up his projects.

"Not at all, just grading some tests, needed a break any way." He rubbed the back of his neck, it was sore. It was clear he was working to much again, sitting at desk for eight or nine hours would never be good for any one, much less someone of his stature.

"Not working on your project?" She question while getting what she would need to cook dinner.

"You want me to sleep tonight don't you?" He chuckled, Marie never really tired to control him fully, sure there where times she would joke that he needed to be taken in hand.

"It would be nice. I swear, I'll have to steal your keyboard just so you can't work."

"Now, that would be cruel and unusual punishment." He teased. "It's the projects that pay for the house, you know." He pointed out.

"You mean paid." She corrected playfully. "You've owned this house for six years."

"Still a teacher's salary can be hard to live off of." He pointed out.

"Franken, you are the highest paid on staff," Marie reminded him. He slipped his arms around her waist and laid his chin in the nape of her neck. "Franken, you feeling alright," Stein wasn't the type to cuddle, not unless he was really tired, but he didn't seem tired to Marie, it was rare for her meister to hide things from her nowadays.

"I don't deserve you." He muttered.

"Okay, now I know your sick." She giggled. Placing her small gentle hand on his forehead..no fever. "You should really get some sleep."

"After dinner, I'll finish grading and get some sleep." He promised. They stood in the middle of the newly finished kitchen. Since Stein hadn't updated since he brought the laboratory. Marie decided against asking him how he ate before then, because she had a funny feeling it had to with a Bunsen burner and instant noddles.

Later that night Stein yawned, Marie was right he needed to get some sleep. He looked down at the clock on his computer... how was it three am? That couldn't be right? He glanced at his watch to double check, yep it agree 3:01 was the exact time. Wonderful, if Marie found out. He sighed and removed his glasses and rubbed his left eye. He yawned again. He could still get a good few hours before he had to get up. He heard movement down the hall.

Marie saw the glow of the computer and wondered if her meister had left it on. It wasn't like him, he usually turned if off after he was done for the night... she sighed. She couldn't believe that he was really still up. She marched down the hall, knowing that he most likely hadn't done it intentionally, but she needed to be stern with him sometimes, he might lecture students about how to fight evil and how to get into college, but the man seriously needed to learn how to take care of himself. Marie often wonder how he was still alive after living alone for so long. Stein knew how to cook this was true, he was good at it, but if he got to work one on his projects, he was would sit down on Sunday evening and not really noticed that time had passed till Monday afternoon.

She entered their makeshift living room. Her hands on her hips and a slight frown on her face. She hated ordering him around, but if she didn't he would never sleep. "I'm guess, you just finished grading." She said simply. She watched her meister turn to look at her, a very familiar look on his face. The one he usually gave after realizing he broken his promises to her. Usually kept his promises expect when it came to sleeping. Time would just get away from the man.

"I'm heading to bed now," He sighed, yep in the dog house. He could tell my the look in her eyes.

"You better be mister." She teased. "Oh Franken, you just can't win." She rolled her eyes at him. She would admit, he wasn't making excuses which was what he usually did. She was doing this because she cared about him, she didn't care if he experimented, as long as the subjects weren't living people, she as first didn't want live animals either, but Stein explained a few of his projects where drug trials and he needed the animals alive, but he made sure she never say the what she referred to as the leftovers.

Stein awoke to the smell of breakfast, wonderful, he slept in. He got ready and quickly shaved, he had some stubble. His neck was still achy, which was strange, perhaps he would have Marie look at it. He couldn't feel anything wrong with it, but it might just be stress. He paid no attention to his computer till he arrived home, with nothing to grade he was hoping to edit some of his observations, double check some reports for Lord Death before Marie arrived home.

He stared at the blank spot on his desk where his keyboard usually lay... it was gone.


End file.
